


Baby 7

by coldfusion9797



Series: Baby [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Disagreements, Human Impala (Supernatural), Multi, Siblings, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Sam and Cass search for answers.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Impala/Dean Winchester
Series: Baby [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410
Kudos: 4





	Baby 7

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this part took a turn. Yes, this idea has been in my head for a while, but I didn't expect them to act on it here. That's the beauty of writing, I guess. You go wherever the muse leads you. Enjoy!

When Baby curls up in his lap, he smiles. He can't ever remember feeling this content.

"Comfy there?"

"Yes," she says, snuggling in. "It's about time I got to sit on you."

It should be weird, when she makes comments about the fact that she used to be a car, but it isn't. It's hard to describe how he knows, but even though she looks different, he gets the same sense of peace around her. It's not like he was attracted to the Impala like that (much), it's so much deeper than that. It's a feeling right at the centre of who he is, that she is the answer. One day, he might even figure out the question.

"Fair enough," he grins, wrapping an arm around her as they settle in for a movie.

And yeah, there are those cliches about not knowing the perfect girl was right in front of you all along. And it also turns out they happen to be true.

-67-

"Sam," he says, gently shaking Sam's shoulder. "Sam." The younger Winchester has fallen asleep reading, folded over the table, face pressed into a book. Admittedly, the picture it makes is rather endearing, but it's also possible he's drooling on the pages and will most likely be annoyed if the ink begins to run. Plus, it can't be very comfortable. "Sam, come on. Wake up."

Sam stirs awake, blinking and raking a hand through his long hair.

"Cass? Is that you?"

"Yes," he confirms, gripping Sam's arm. "Come on, it's late. You should get some proper sleep."

Sam has been pouring over these texts regarding magic and souls for days now.

"Alright," Sam agrees sleepily, yawning as he allows Castiel to help him up.

He lets Sam find his own way to his room, but he does follow along just in case. In case of what he can't say exactly.

When they reach Sam's room, he kind of hovers, not really sure about the appropriate procedure here, but then he supposes Sam isn't a child, he's a grown man and he's put himself to bed countless times before. He'll be fine.

"Goodnight, Sam."

Sam gives him a sleepy smile and then steps forward.

"Thanks, Cass," he says, pulling him into a loose hug. "You've been a real pal through all this."

"Of course," he allows, gingerly patting Sam's back in return, though he doesn't think he's really done much, just tried to be here for a friend he can see is struggling somewhat.

"I mean it," Sam says, letting go and looking down at him. "It's been better with you around."

And he's getting one of those looks, both the Winchesters do them. It's like they have to remind themselves to appreciate the good things, consciously fight to escape the weight of everything they've witnessed. It makes them all the more loveable, that resilience and optimism, and so does the fact they don't know how truly special that makes them. It's beautiful, they are beautiful, and in that moment Sam's soul is glowing.

-67-

In the morning, he's back at it, and Cass is here too, helping him research. It's been nice, not having to go through all this alone, because he's been spending a lot of time by himself lately, especially since Dean and Baby stopped pretending they aren't madly in love.

Dean's convinced that Baby's soul is her own, but Dean always did have a tendency to anthropomorphise things. Cars are just objects, they don't really have souls like humans do, and therefore he knows he's right to be suspicious of this girl who claims she used to be a Chevy.

He's reading a grimoire, soothed by having Cass close, knowing the angel has enough faith in him to back his play.

Periodically, he can feel the angel gazing over at him. True, Cass is a bit of an oddball, but he's _their_ oddball, and is a comforting one to have around.

He's just thinking about taking a break, when he turns the page and finally finds what could be something.

"Cass, listen to-" he begins, turning towards the angel to voice his discovery, but is suddenly silenced when Cass's lips land on his. And he just kinda freezes, because it's so out of the blue.

Cass pulls back, and Sam's mind just goes kind of blank.

"Oh, um, okay..."

Cass is frowning across at him, thinking.

"I chose the wrong moment, didn't I? Please, say what you were going to say."

Sam blinks, clears his throat and picks up the book again, mainly because he doesn't really know what else to do. Angels are beyond weird.

"Okay... So you said souls can't be created, but according to this, vessels can. What if that witch knew she was cornered, and decided to make an escape vehicle? What if she used Baby to make a body, and then just dived right on into it? Before we could put her down."

"You mean all this time, Dean has been keeping company with the enemy?"

And when he hears it, said back to him like that, he feels sick for Dean, because he knows how happy having Baby around has made him, but it's way too dangerous to continue, that witch was a murderer. They're going to have to put her down.

"This is gonna kill, Dean..."

"No," Cass argues. "But that witch might if we don't stop her."

-67-

"You go talk to Dean," he tells Sam. "I'll keep an eye on her."

Sam looks pained, and that in turn pains him, but this is something they have to do. They have to keep Dean safe, even if it upsets him.

They find Dean and Baby together, watching the TV. She doesn't look like an evil, homicidal witch, but then they know better than most that things are not always what they appear to be.

On the TV is a movie, one with a girl that's also called Baby, and a man who's quite upset by the fact that she's been put in a corner.

"Dean?" Sam ventures. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sam..." Dean complains. "You're ruining the best bit."

"Sorry. This is important."

"Go on then. Damage is done now."

"In private?"

"What?"

"It's personal. Please?"

"Alright," Dean frowns, not exactly happy but thankfully willing to give his little brother the benefit of the doubt.

"You cool for a minute, Baby?" Dean checks.

She nods in reply.

"I'll keep you company," he offers.

He takes a seat beside Baby. He hasn't spent any one on one time with her, she and Dean are so preoccupied with each other, and now, knowing what he does, he isn't really sure what to say, but it's always best to start with what's in front of you, he supposes.

"Are you enjoying this movie? Dean made me watch a lot of them too."

"Yes," she grins. "There was a pretty cute '63 Oldsmobile in there."

If Sam's right about this, she's good, because that sounds like a car-ish thing to say. Then he wonders if maybe he can use this chance to do a little investigating himself.

"So, Baby. Do you miss your tyres?" he quizzes, figuring a witch won't know how to answer that.

"They were faster," Baby says, sounding sincere enough, and the thing is, he kind of knows how she feels, being confined to a human body can be frustratingly restrictive.

"My wings were too," he sympathises, but that's about as far as they get before Dean bowls back into the room in a temper, grabs Baby's hand, and leads her out of the room as quick as he can. Apparently, he hasn't liked what Sam had to say.

-67-

In the kitchen, Dean turns on him.

"What's this about, Sam? You're acting weird."

"No, actually. You are. Have you ever stopped to think about how easily you accepted Baby? It's not like you."

"This again? Really, Sam? You promised you'd let it drop if I proved she had a soul."

"I know, but, but hear me out. I found a transfiguration spell, one that allows one thing to be turned into another."

"So? We already know that happened."

"So, the purpose of this spell is to create a vessel, an alternate place to house a soul."

"Get to the point, Sam."

"What if Baby does have a soul? And that soul belongs to the witch we thought we killed?"

"What? You can't be serious. Baby's done nothing but help us this whole time."

"Come on, Dean. It's not outside the realms of possibility that she's charmed you with a spell."

A dangerous look slides onto Dean's face.

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Just no! I know Baby, she's not a damn witch! She's..."

"What? What is she, Dean? Tell me. I'd love to know."

Dean glares at him silently, because he doesn't have an answer, and then he explodes.

"I can't believe this! Why can't you just let me have this?! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Dean, I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm scared she's going to."

"She won't."

"How can you know that?"

"She saved my life! That vamp would have bled me dry or worse if she hadn't been there. And because we... I love her! Alright?! Is that what you need to hear? And no, it's not some stupid love spell. It's something I have waited my entire life for, and I'm not giving her up. And don't you even think about touching her."

"Dean..."

"Drop it, Sam. I mean it."

Dean gives him a look, one he's never seen before, and it scares him. He thinks it means Dean is going to choose this girl over him.

"Fine," he relents, before it comes to that. The last thing he wants to do is lose his brother.

-67-

Damn Sam and his stupid ideas, why couldn't he leave well enough alone? For the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy. He had someone, someone like him, that he didn't have to be scared was gonna end up collateral damage, that he didn't have to hide anything from. But now...

"Baby, tell me why you love me."

Yeah, it's needy and girly, but he has to hear it, needs to know what they have is real.

"It's because you love me." He believes her, but it isn't enough. Sam's put the doubt in his head now, and he knows himself that everything always goes wrong eventually.

"Hey," she says, holding his face, looking into his eyes, sensing something's not right because she _knows_ him. And he is looking back into those dark eyes, can see true love there, and knows Sam is wrong. A feeling like this can't be mistaken. This is Baby, his Baby, that he has loved his whole life, the one constant he could always depend upon. That hasn't changed. "That car yard in 1973, remember? You picked me. You made sure we'd be together. I've always been yours, Dean. Only yours."

Of course he remembers, the dreadful feeling when he thought his dad was gonna leave her behind. And he'd decided laws of time travel be damned, he couldn't let that happen, couldn't not have her in his life, so he'd intervened.

He wasn't even born until six years after that, but now he's realising that she already knew him.

"You waited for me..."

"I was there when you were made, brought you home from the hospital, took you away after that demon ruined your life..."

"No, Baby," he decides. "Not ruined. It all lead us here. Me and you. Together. That makes it all worth it."

And he knows she gets it, she was there, has witnessed how hard it's been, how much they've struggled, but he means it. Every sacrifice has been worth it to have her in his life. Especially now like this, looking back at him, able to tell him that she loves him too.

-67-

He finds the angel waiting for him, standing pretty much where he left him, alone in the wake of Dean and Baby's sudden departure from the room.

"Cass?" he says, hearing the shakiness in his own voice.

Cass looks up at him, blue eyes full of concern.

"He doesn't believe me," he confides to the only person he knows can possibly understand how much that hurts.

"Sam, what more can you do if he won't listen?"

He knows what Cass means, his brother is stubborn as hell, but...

"This is Dean..."

"I know," Cass sympathises, touching his arm to comfort him. "I love him too."

He's scared for Dean, and scared for himself, he doesn't see a way to win this one, he's gonna lose Dean either way. And then he's reaching for Cass, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, because he needs something to hold on to. Cass wraps him up too, and it's good, to not be alone.

And the longer he stands here, the longer he holds on, the less he wants to let go.

"You love Dean like a brother?"

"Yes."

"And, and what about me?"

"What about you, Sam?"

"How do you feel about me?" he asks, realising he wants Cass to want him, needs someone to love him the most.

"The kiss didn't make it clear enough?" Cass asks, sounding genuinely baffled. It makes him smile, Cass has a way of making him do that when he doesn't feel like he's got much to smile about, and that's when he realises that having Cass close is more than just hanging out with a friend.

In his arms, Cass is human warm, and he smells like the air right before a storm breaks.

He nuzzles into that comforting scent, feels his mouth touch Cass's skin, then he drags his lips across Cass's cheek until he finds his mouth, and locks them together, hoping this can work between them.

Of course he remembers the other kiss, but not if it was good, only that it caught him totally off guard. He needs to know if there's something here, if there could be something more between them.

Their lips move together, soft and slow at first, until Cass gets it, and then the angel is stretching up hungrily, inexperience making him sloppy, but that's not important right now. Should they go down this road, teaching him how it all works won't be a chore.

He doesn't really feel turned on, just happy to know that someone cares this much about him, and decides it's enough to give it a chance.

Cass touches his face, looks into his eyes.

"Sam, I do love you too. Even though I didn't love you first."

He gets it, what Cass means, it was always about him and Dean, but through that, they've come to mean something to each other as well.

"I know, Cass." It might not be the right thing to say, but it's all he's got to offer right now.

"Are you tired?" Cass is asking if he wants to sleep, but when he answers he's thinking more about the exhaustion that comes with worrying all the time.

"Yeah..."

"I don't sleep, but I can stay with you through the night. I'd like that, to be there with you, if you want me to be."

A friend to watch over him while he sleeps sounds nice.

"I'd like that too."

So when he climbs into bed, he isn't alone, Cass is there, shoes kicked off, coat and tie gone, reclining against the bedhead, like a big, celestial teddy bear. And Sam snuggles in close, using Cass's tummy for a pillow, truly comforted for the first time in a long time, falling asleep easier than he has done in a long while too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like it when Sam and Dean fight, I'm sure none of us do, but I also can't deny that they have had their fair share of spats, so unfortunately that's the way this part went. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
